


in another country (people die) - German Translation

by Miss_Stargazer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Except not really?, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Sort of Mirror!verse, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Stargazer/pseuds/Miss_Stargazer
Summary: „Die Welt ist nicht dein Spielplatz, Stark!“ brüllt Fury das eine Mal, nachdem er vielleicht ein oder zwei Gebäude zu Fall gebracht hat und Tony lacht einfach, denn, ganz ehrlich, das ist sie doch.





	in another country (people die) - German Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * A translation of [in another country (people die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413357) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> This is (my best attempt at) a German translation of pprfaith's "in another country (people die)", one of my favourite dark!Tony stories, which in itself is a trope I enjoy immensely. I hope it's okay I posted this.

Tony übernimmt Stark Industries, als er einundzwanzig ist.

Mit fünfundzwanzig steht sein Name auf der Hälfte aller Waffensysteme weltweit. Mit dreißig sind es nicht länger nur Waffen. Es sind Küchengeräte, Mobiltelefone, Computer, Medizinische Geräte. Seine Waffen sind auf dem Schwarzmarkt und breiten sich in Ecken der Welt aus, denen er niemals aktiv Handel treiben würde.

Obie sorgt sich und Pepper kaut viel auf ihrer Lippe, aber Tony ist das alles gleichgültig. Tony hat eine Millionen Ideen in seinem Kopf und sie wollen so unbedingt da raus, er kann nicht schlafen, nicht essen, kann nichts tun außer arbeiten, bis er umfällt.

Wenn er Ruhe haben will trinkt er, hat Sex und wenn er sich erholt hat, wirft er die Person, die in seinem Bett gelandet ist raus und geht zurück in seine Werkstatt. Ihm gehört die halbe Welt und er könnte vermutlich den Rest in weniger als einer Woche übernehmen (ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass es keine Hintertüren gibt in alles was er jemals gebaut hat, oder?), doch wenn es etwas gibt, das Tony Stark fehlt, ist das, neben Takt, Motivation.

Er macht seine Kunst. Was später damit passiert, geht ihn nichts an. Jarvis überwacht alles, und das reicht ihm. 

+

Und dann passiert die Sache mit Afghanistan und...die Sache mit Afghanistan passiert. Viel mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen.

+

Und auf einmal hat Tony die Motivation, die ihm vorher gefehlt hat. 

Er hat seine Wege, Zugang in so ziemlich jedes Waffensystem auf der Welt zu finden und er kann sich aus der Ferne in Computer und Handys und verdammte Mixer hacken, wenn er wollte. Jarvis ist nicht nur mit dem Internet verbunden, er ist quasi das Internet und Tony verbringt manchmal Stunden damit, sich zu fragen, wie zur Hölle niemand etwas bemerkt.

„Die Welt ist nicht dein Spielplatz, Stark!“ brüllt Fury das eine Mal, nachdem er vielleicht ein oder zwei Gebäude zu Fall gebracht hat und Tony lacht einfach, denn, ganz ehrlich, das ist sie doch.

Ihm gehört die Welt.

Und mit einem Herz aus Metall in seiner Brust (guck mal Mama, habe ich ganz allein gemacht!) wird er auf ihr für Ordnung sorgen.

Keine Waffen mehr. Kein Krieg. Keine unsaubere Energie, kein Hunger, keine Krankheiten. Weil er es so sagt. Weil er drei Monate in einer Höhle in Afghanistan verbracht hat, dort gefoltert und angeschrien und ausgehungert und geschlagen wurde, und drei Monate einem Mann zugehört hat, der alles verloren und dennoch von einer besseren Zukunft geträumt hat, dessen Hände noch immer ruhig genug waren, um Tony aus seinen Albträumen zu wachzurütteln und dessen Stimme sanft genug war, ihn wieder in den Schlaf zu lullen. 

Weil es dort keinen Alkohol und keine warmen, willigen Körper gab, in denen er sich verlieren konnte und Hallo, Realität, wie schön dich kennenzulernen. Tony hat dieser Welt Waffen gebaut und es war ihm egal, was mit ihnen passierte, bis er selbst von einer getroffen wurde. 

Er hat seine Lektion gelernt. 

Willst du nicht verletzt werden, stell sicher, dass es nichts und niemanden auf der Welt gibt, das dich verletzten kann. 

(Was? Natürlich geht es hier um ihn. Er ist immer selbstsüchtig gewesen. Ihr wisst das. Nur weil er sich Philanthrop nennt, macht ihn das nicht zu einem.)

+

„Natürlich, Stark“ sagt Fury und verdreht die Augen, hört ihm nicht richtig zu.“SHIELD wird mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten.“

+

Er hört was Loki sagt, wie jeder andere.

Kein Krieg mehr, kein Tod. Keine Menschen, die sich gegenseitig zum Spaß abschlachten. Die anderen verspotten ihn, aber Tony sieht sich die Aufnahme des Gottes mit den fiebrig glänzenden Augen an und ja, er kennt diesen Ausdruck. Leere Worte sind das eine, und dann gibt es Verzweiflung – Angst – hungrig – bitte. 

„Ich will mit ihm reden“ unterbricht er Hill mitten im Satz. Fury sieht ihn mit seinem einen Augen finster an, dunkel und gefährlich und Tony hebt eine Braue, lächelt. „Ich sage auch ganz lieb Bitte.“

Sie erlauben es ihm nur, weil er versprochen hat ihr Spiel mitzuspielen und er ihre letzte Chance ist. Als wäre er irgendein Welpe, ein ungezogenes Kind, das eine Erlaubnis braucht. 

„Jarvis“ murmelt er auf seinem Weg zur Zelle, „merk dir das. Ach ja, und Projekt: Spielplatz.“

In seiner Tasche vibriert sein Telefon eine lautlose Bestätigung.

+

Er macht es sich bequem in dem Stuhl, den Natascha nach ihrem Fehlschlag hinterlassen hat, den Gott der Tricks auszutricksen, streckt seine Beine aus und fragt: „Also, was genau hast du mit der Welt vor, wenn du sie erobert hast?“

Lokis Grinsen zeigt zu viele Zähne und er lehnt sich gegen das Glas.

„Sie beherrschen, natürlich.“

Tony gestikuliert mit einer Hand. „Offensichtlich. Genie hier, das hatte ich schon herausgefunden, danke. Ich meinte, wie? Massensklaverei? Völkermord? Willst du die Leute aus Spaß foltern?“

Und ja, das trifft ihn (Er wusste es, er erinnert sich, wie er selbst im Spiegel aussah, vielen Dank. So sieht Schmerz aus, so sieht Panik unter einer dünnen Schicht aus vorgetäuschtem Selbstbewusstsein aus. So sieht in kleine Stücke zerschmettert und wahnsinnig aus, nachdem man sich wieder zusammengeklebt hat, seid ihr alle blind?)   
Loki bleckt die Zähne und schlägt mit einer Hand gegen das Glas, wie ein wildes Tier. Ein gefangenes Tier. Das Fury für die letzten zwölf Stunden mit einem Stock angestupst hat. 

Im nächsten Moment bekommt er sich wieder in den Griff und atmet langsam aus, reißt sich sichtbar zusammen. Rückt seine Masken zurecht, die, obwohl nicht rot und golden, ebenso effektiv sind. 

„Völkermord?“ wiederholt er. „Ihr seid alle wertlos. Warum sollte ich zwischen euch einen Unterschied machen? Warum sollte ich nicht jede einzelne von euch erbärmlichen Ameisen umbringen?“

„Lüge“ sagt Tony, weißt ihn darauf hin, einfach weil er es kann. (obwohl die Lüge nicht ist, was ihr vermuten würdet.)

Seltsamerweise bringt das den Gott zum Lachen. Tony sollte nicht überrascht sein, und ist es doch. „Ich würde euch alle beherrschen. Eure Zankereien um Land und Ressourcen beenden. Euch davon abhalten, euch weiter selbst zu zerstören. Davon, diese Welt zu ruinieren.“

Wahrheit. Thor hat seinen Bruder den Gott der Lügen genannt. Tony bekommt den Eindruck, dass Thor nicht weiß, wovon er redet. (Und wer tut das schon?)

„Du willst also einen sicheren Ort zum Landen.“ Lokis Züge spannen sich an, beinahe unmerklich, und Tony landet seinen Treffer. „Einen Ort, um dich vor deinen Folterern zu verbergen.“

Die Temperatur im Raum fällt so schnell, Tony kann sehen wie sein Atem vor ihm gefriert, fühlt seine Fingerspitzen prickeln, könnte seine Auge schließen und Winter riechen, altes Eis und alten Tod. So fühlt sich also der Zorn eines Gottes an. Er hatte sich Feuer vorgestellt, doch im Rückblick passt Eis zu Loki.

Es passt nur zu gut.

Tony erschaudert, kämpft gegen den Drang an, sich zusammenzukauern und setzt seine eigene Maske auf, breites Lächeln, ein perfektes Verkaufsargument. (Eine Waffe, die nur einmal gefeuert werden muss.)

„Bitte“ spottet er, obwohl er friert und Lokis Gesichtsausdruck ihm ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod verspricht. Er breitet seine Arme aus, hier bin ich, und versteckt sich nicht. „Ich kenne diesen Blick. Ich habe ihn selbst getragen. Sie haben dich aufgesammelt, wo auch immer du nach deinem Sturz gelandet bist und haben dich fertig gemacht, denn, und das soll jetzt nicht beleidigend klingen, du scheinst mir nicht der Typ, der für die Ziele anderer kämpft. Wenn du den Würfel willst, willst du ihn für dich. Du hast mit ihnen verhandelt, damit du ihnen verdammt nochmal entkommen kannst und du hast gehofft, eine ruhige Ecke irgendwo im Universum zu finden, wo sie dich nicht wieder in die Finger kriegen, und wenn du sie dir aus dieser Welt formen musst. Habe ich Recht?“

Die Chitauri sind Lokis Ten Rings und er ist vor zwei Tagen aus seinem persönlichen Afghanistan entkommen. Tony findet, irgendjemand außer ihm hätte das erkennen sollen, aber andererseits glauben auch ihm alle, wenn er sagt, es gehe ihm gut, also überschätzt er die Menschheit da vielleicht. 

Wahrscheinlich.

Loki starrt ihn an.

Sein Mund ist offen, seine Augen aufgerissen, seine Hände baumeln nutzlos an seinen Seiten. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass ihn jemand durchschaut, oder sich genug kümmert es zu versuchen. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass es ihm jemand ins Gesicht sagt. (Er ist es also auch nicht gewohnt, dass Leute Dinge bemerken.)

Mit anderen Worten, er hat nicht mit Tony Stark gerechnet zu ihm zu kommen und ihn auseinanderzunehmen, obwohl er das hätte sollen, weil er Barton hat und Tonys rührselige Geschichte nicht gerade ein Geheimnis unter SHIELD Angestellten ist.

(Der arme kleine Milliardär, der in dieser Höhle gebrochen ist und nur noch Frieden und Hundewelpen wollte, als er zurückkam.)

SHIELD hat versprochen ihm zu helfen. SHIELD hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten.

(Tony hat gesagt „Bis hierher und nicht weiter“ und die Welt hat gesagt „Okay“ und dann haben sie sich weiter die Köpfe eingeschossen. Tony mag es nicht, ignoriert zu werden.)

„Hier ist das Angebot“ fährt er fort. „Du musst an der Sache mit dem wahllosen Morden arbeiten, das ist einfach abscheulich. Und dann müssen wir einen Weg finden, mit deinen neuen Freunden fertigzuwerden ohne ihnen den Tesseract zu überlassen, weil so wie du aussiehst, sind sie nicht die Art Personen, die du auf deinem Geburtstag, oder, du weißt schon, deinem Planeten einladen willst.“

„Was versuchst du hier zu sagen, Stark?“ fragt der Gott und verengt die Augen, richtet sich auf und hält sich sehr still, eine Reaktion, die nur Hoffnung hervorrufen kann oder Schicksalsergebenheit. (oder war das dasselbe?)

„Ich sage“ zieht Tony es in die Länge, „dass ich dir helfe die Welt zu erobern. Unter einigen Bedingungen.“

Er setzt ein gefälliges Grinsen auf. Loki neigt den Kopf zur Seite und gut, ja, jetzt sieht Tony es auch, die quicksilbrige Brillianz vor der er gewarnt wurde, denn er muss es Loki nicht noch einmal erklären, er braucht die Unterhaltung nicht, die jeder andere gebraucht hätte, so langsam, so langweilig. Er blinzelt lediglich zwei Mal und hat zu Tony aufgeholt und Tony, wie er auf seinem wackeligen Plastikstuhl sitzt, denkt ja, und begegnet dem Blick des Gottes gefasst. 

„Warum?“ fragt Loki.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, überschlägt die Beine. „Weil ich vor zwei Jahren aus einer Höhle entkommen bin, die mein Grab hätte sein sollen und der Welt gesagt habe, das war's. Keine Waffen mehr. Kein Krieg mehr. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich würde Ordnung schaffen und sie haben mir den Kopf getätschelt und mir gesagt, ich solle draußen spielen gehen.“ Das düstere Grinsen breitet sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus und es glitzert wie die nassen Wände in einer Höhle, die nicht mehr existiert. 

Sie ist ein Grab, aber nicht seins. Niemals seins.

„Hier bin ich nun. Und spiele draußen.“

Vor der Tür herrscht Tumult, also fügt er hinzu „Jarvis, die Tür.“

„Schon erledigt, Sir. Soll ich auch den Rest der Systeme übernehmen, nur für den Fall?“ fragt die körperlose Stimme aus den Lautsprechern an der Decke. Seine Stimme tönt aus den Lautsprechern im gesamten Schiff, nicht länger ein Geheimnis, nicht länger verborgen.

Tony hat dieses Schiff gebaut, warum erinnert sich niemand daran?

„Mach das, Jarvis“ befiehlt er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gott vor ihm zuwendet. 

„Warum sollte ich deine Hilfe akzeptieren, Sterblicher?“

Er verdreht die Augen. Sterblicher? Wirklich? „Weil mir dieser Planet gehört. Waffen, Kommunikation, Medizin. Alles was dir einfällt, ich kann es kontrollieren. Ich habe Hintertüren in jedes verdammte System, das es gibt. Wenn du mit mir zusammenarbeitest, wird es keinen Krieg geben.“

Denn Krieg ist es nicht, das Loki will. Was sie beide wollen.

Tony glaubt Fury vor der verschlossenen Tür brüllen zu hören, aber er ist sich nicht sicher. Mit einem Seufzer steht er auf, geht um den Käfig herum zur Konsole. Seine Hand schwebt über den Knöpfen – Öffnen oder Fall – und er fragt „Also?“ 

Den Kopf noch immer geneigt fragt Loki noch einmal. „Warum?“

Gute Frage. Warum? Weil er will, dass es aufhört. Schmerz. Tod. Krieg. Er will, dass alles aufhört, das Schmerzen bereitet, weil er nachts noch immer schreiend von Fäusten und Brandeisen aufwacht, von Wasser in seiner Lunge und Granatsplittern in seinem Herzen. 

Er will einfach, dass es aufhört und vielleicht wird Loki ihn im Schlaf ermorden, doch das wäre auch nur eine andere Art, wie es aufhören könnte und niemand hat je behauptet, Tony sei nicht auch ein kleines bisschen selbstmörderisch, nicht einmal bevor Pepper den Knopf gedrückt hat, der seinen ältesten (einzigen) Freund umgebracht hat. 

„Weil du nicht der einzige bist, der ein bisschen gebrochen ist.“ sagt er, weil er es jetzt kann, weil er es will, weil Loki ein bisschen so ist wie er. Auf die gleiche Art kaputt und zusammen, denkt er,...

„Weil du nicht der einzige bist, der auf der anderen Seite ein wenig verrückter herausgekommen ist. Und weil es, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, verdammt nochmal nicht gibt, das uns aufhalten kann.“

Am Ende wollen sie beide das gleiche. Genug Macht, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts und niemand sie je wieder verletzen kann. Sie beide wollen eine Welt, die nicht dazu fähig ist eine Hand gegen sie zu erheben. 

Etwas flackert im Blick des Gottes, strahlt hell auf und erlischt sofort wieder. Wahnsinn vielleicht. Qual. Tony hat keinen Namen dafür, doch er versteht es, weil es das gleiche Gefühl ist, das auch durch ihn rauscht und in seine Knochen sinkt. 

Mit Loki an seiner Seite, gleiche Albträume und den gleichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen fühlt er sich für das erste Mal in zwei Jahren sicher. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, doch er war auch nie dafür bekannt, viel Sinn zu ergeben. Also dann. 

„Lass mich raus.“ sagt der Gott.

Kein „Ja“, doch es wird reichen. 

Tony drückt den Knopf, Jarvis lädt sich in jedes Stück Elektronik hoch, das er erreichen kann und Loki lächelt, schneidend und gebrochen und mehr als ein wenig wahnsinnig.

Tony lächelt zurück.

+

(In einer anderen Welt sagt er „Wenn wir die Erde nicht retten können, dann kannst du sicher sein, dass wir sie rächen werden.“

Er zieht eine Linie zwischen sich selbst und allem was er werden könnte. Er gibt vor, den verlorenen, furchtsamen Blick in Lokis Augen nicht zu erkennen, gibt vor, er könnte diese Welt nicht auf den Kopf stellen, wann immer es ihm passt. 

Vanko hat ihn einmal Gott genannt, doch selbst er hat nicht verstanden, was dieses Wort bedeutet. Tony schon. 

Er wendet sich davon ab und fühlt sich innerlich ein wenig toter. 

Er nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Er fällt.)

+


End file.
